


Jumping into hot waters

by Leftblind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), First Time, Gen, How Do I Tag, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftblind/pseuds/Leftblind
Summary: Nothing could prepare Edge for what was about to come.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Jumping into hot waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very very first time i even wrote a sentence other than work emails....  
> I have respect to all the writers out there! It's really hard work!  
> No need to be gentle in the comments, if i ever get any, i know this drabble is rough :)

He thought he was prepared. He really  _ really _ thought he was prepared.

Edge was a thorough monster. If he did something he would do it RIGHT!

If he faced something he has never done before, he would prepare himself meticulously.

Read every text he could find on the topic, observe other people and pick up every subtle movement only then to try it himself in the private of his room or get red to assist him if it required more than one person. 

But this time he couldn't ask red for help. This time he couldn't have a trial run before the real deal. So maybe this was his demise, why he was now on his knees, leaning heavily on his elbows, resting on his forehead, _shaking…._ _panting…._

No, he wasn't really prepared for  _ THIS _

He couldn't move… If he did it would be over.. 

So he concentrated on his breathing, trying to regain control of himself.

_ ´Cmon Edge! Calm down and get your shit together! You are better than this!´ _ He chastised himself, taking a big breath only to have a whimper threatening to spill between his fangs on the long exhale. He just has to get use-

“Are you alright? Is it to much?” the voice below him soft, worried.

“I- I'm fine” he choked.

What an absolut and blatant LIE! He was NOT FINE and they both knew it. He was a shuddering, sweating mess, delirious, barely holding himself up. 

“We can sto-” “NO!” He can't let it end like this! He CAN'T! He doesn't want it to stop! But it was over before he really started, wasn’t it? How  _ embarrassing….  _

And how dare they sound so  _ calm during all of this!! _

An amused quick breath against his neck was all he got as a reply and he could only shudder. 

An arm snaked around his head, palm resting on the back just above his neck, pulling him closer to the warm shoulder he was resting his forehead against. 

“It’s alright Edge, just let go.” so understanding, so  _ comforting  _ even in their position.

So he did. Because he trusted them. He let go of his pride, let go of his restrains and just let the feelings wash over him and his body  _ moved….  _ just an  _ inch _ ….. and then he came…  _ HARD.  _ Gripping the sheets tightly, arms shaking uncontrollably, letting out a low and loud moan.

As he's trying to regain his breathing once more he admits to himself that nothing, absolutely  _ nothing _ could have prepared him for the feeling once he was inside his partner because  _ nothing could ever compare or even come close _ to the absolutely overwhelming  _ heat _ of them.

It really was too much. For the first time that is. 


End file.
